Lablender/Original
This is the original Lablender. The Lablender '''does ''2'' cool stuff. First,it is an offensive Area-of-Effect plant. If a zombie comes to the tile in front of it,the Lablender will use an electric shock to apply 5 NDS to it. The second thing is inspired ''slightly'' by Cooking Pot. If you put 2 or 3 fruit or Coffee Beans,it will make a juice that,when used,will do an effect to the lawn. However,the effect of the juice will be based in what is fruit was put in it. For example,if you put a Starfruit and a Cherry Bomb,a supernova will appear on the lawn to kill all zombies under 40 HP. The plants that can be mixed are Starfruit,Cherry Bomb and Melon-pult. In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time,also Winter Melon,Citron and Fire Gourd. .]] Mix effects Starfruit Starfruit + Starfruit = Shiny juice! Removes all fog for 20 seconds. Starfruit + Starfruit + Starfruit = Moonshine! Removes all fog for 45 seconds. Starfruit + Cherry Bomb = Supernova! Kills all zombies with less than 40 HP. Starfruit + Starfruit + Cherry Bomb = O'range Juice! Maximizes all plants' range. Starfruit + Melon-pult = Psihydelic Potion! Poisons/hypnotises 7 zombies of your choice. (NO GARGS/BOSSES) Starfruit + Starfuit + Melon-pult = Magic Potion! Hypnotises 10 zombies of your choice. Starfruit + Winter Melon = Green! Plants a random plant in a random place. Starfruit + Starfruit + Winter Melon = Eyes like stars! 3 random female plants get plant-fooded! Starfruit + Citron = Far Future! Gives you one green power tile. Starfruit + Starfruit + Citron = Plasma shine! 15 random zombies onscreen die. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb + Cherry Bomb = Fizzy juice! Explodes 20 zombies at random times. 1 zombie each. Cherry Bomb + Cherry Bomb + Cherry Bomb = Bomber juice! Explodes 35 zombies at random times. 2 zombies each. Cherry Bomb + Cherry Bomb + Starfruit = Hypernova! Kills all zombies with less than 80 HP. Cherry Bomb + Melon-pult = Army juice! Makes all plants faster for 20 seconds. Cherry Bomb + Cherry Bomb + Melon-pult = Greñade! Makes all plants faster for 35 seconds. Cherry Bomb + Winter Melon = Purple rain! All plants lose 5 NDBs,but all zombies lose 50 NDS! Cherry Bomb + Cherry Bomb + Winter Melon = FREEZE! All freezed zombies die. Cherry Bomb + Citron = Exploding Plasma! A 3x3 explosion on a random area is occured. Cherry Bomb + Cherry Bomb + Citron = Boom-bang-bloom! All seed packets recharged! Melon-pult Melon-pult + Melon-pult = Heavy Juice! Applies 20 NDS of damage to all zombies. Melon-pult + Melon-pult + Melon-pult = Tough Melons! Applies 40 NDS to all zombies. Melon-pult + Melon-pult + Starfruit = Gold! Gives you 100 coins. Melon-pult + Melon-pult + Cherry Bomb = Sergeant's favorite! Makes all plants faster for 20 seconds,and all zombies lose 20 NDS! Melon-pult + Winter Melon = Melon juice! You get a random Melon plant! Melon-pult + Melon-pult + Winter Melon = Seedy 'n' Sol! All zombies lose 20 NDS,and you get 300 sun! Melon-pult + Citron = Untasty Combo! All zombies make a disguised face and switch lanes. Melon-pult + Melon-pult + Citron = Power Surge! For 20 sec. All plants will go faster! Winter Melon (pvz 2 only) Winter Melon + Winter Melon = I see! Freezes all zombies onscreen for 30 sec. Winter Melon + Winter Melon + Winter Melon = Unfreezables! Freezes all zombies onscreen for 1 minute. Winter Melon + Winter Melon + Starfruit = Pulsar! All zombies under 100 NDS take 50 damage! Winter Melon + Winter Melon + Cherry Bomb = Whacka BOOM! All zombies under 50 NDS die,the rest get freezed for 20 sec. ! Winter Melon + Winter Melon + Melon-pults = The Melon's! All zombies got 2 frozen melons and 1 melon on their heads! Winter Melon + Citron = Icy plasma! The first zombie to touch the Lablender will generate a 5x5 explosion! Winter Melon + Winter Melon + Citron = Fountain! A lot of plasma will come ot of the blender and everyz ombie has a 40% or 75% chance (depending on health) to get killed! Citron (pvz2 only) Not done yet Fire Gourd (pvz2 only) Not done yet Strategy Use it when you like. But don't use it in Survival: Endless. Suburban Almanac Entry '''Lablender Lablender fires shocks,and also you can mix plants in it. Damage: 5 nds Lablender worked in a fancy restaurant. And if you think it blended juices,it had a harder calling:to be used as a Dinner,Main Meal,and sometimes Breakfast. Bored of a meaning-less life,Lablender enlisted in Crazy Dave's army. Cost: COST Recharge: Sluggier Category:Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Lablenders